Love in Plane
by thystylocks
Summary: Read as the main characters and unimportant characters you don't even know and the Greek god and goddess go through a ride on a plane...with the goddess changing the course of the characters' feelings.


**Warning: Mentions of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Love in Plane**

Two – no, _six_– flight attendants stood next to their respective plane doors, waiting for the passengers to come.

"I heard a woman is going to Los Angeles to grieve for her dead son!" one hushed. They've been talking a lot lately; there was a delay in their flight due to the fact that the rain poured outside, disallowing them from leaving the plane.

"I know! I wonder who this woman is, I heard she got sea green eyes and believed in those supernatural stuffs!" Scratch that. They were _gossiping_. "I wonder if I call for Zeus, she would join me in the crazy yoga."

"Be friendly!" an Asian scold. "She's probably crying at this moment and you're amused with her beliefs? That's very rude."

"Sorry," her crewmembers muttered. Her most favorite friend among them all – Elena, I believe her name is – chuckled at her reaction.

"_Passengers arriving, please be inviting_," an annoying voice sang through the speakers. One of the crewmembers, Apollo – yes, named after the Sun god of Greek mythology, the very twin of Artemis – loved poems, mostly haikus of the Japanese civilization. It's amusing, even when he's pleasing the Asian.

"Shut it Piolo," Elena muttered through her speakerphone.

"Pascual!" another attendant shrieked and giggled. Yes, an Asian too, but her name is Sarah.

"Cut it out, they are arriving," the flight attendant by the open plane door shouted. The crewmembers regained their position and wait. Impossibly – if that's possible here – rejecting, only two thirds of the passengers showed up.

Only five minutes left until they showed up, and the plane leaves. It is flying from Bellwood to Los Angeles, as you've been informed.

"The heart of the country to the marvelous seaside, I wonder if I get to see the seals glide," Apollo muttered under his breath. Sarah caught it, and rolled the saying through her tongue.

"Here," the Asian murmured, handing hot towel from one passenger to another. They are still waiting for the other passengers to arrive. _Two minutes left,_ she thought.

Suddenly, an unexpected – actually, it's more expected – rush of smoke lingered around the entrance. The other passengers have arrived.

"This way, sir," the Asian murmured. They all moved to the back of the plane as she helped the passengers through the narrow aisle. As they settled, she brought the last of the hot towels to them. Handing to the unnatural eyed man, she stared. Into his eyes. "Here," she dragged slowly, though her mind was racing.

"Thank you," the passenger said at the same, awkward manner. The flight attendant blushed and proceeds to give to the rest.

"Here," she muttered, handing quickly as her fellow attendants accumulate the other passengers' used towels.

She then did the same thing with her aisle, along with Elena on the other side.

A welcoming video began playing, along with some funny music, that's pretty much annoying at the same time. They made Bellwood look like a cultural site.

By the time it's finished, the flight attendants took one last check around their aisle, making sure everyone got their seatbelts on, and that the seats are straight.

"Excuse me, sir," the Asian murmured to the seat in front. The passengers that arrived late were – coincidentally – seated at the back, so the attendants assumed they were all well known to another. The attendants' thoughts were confirmed when the Asian told the person who sits in the front to put on his seatbelt, as the young kids chuckle at the passenger's ignorance.

The attendants went to their seats, checking the passengers one last time. When the last of the attendants buckled her seatbelt, the airplane began moving.

It moved back, and turned left. After a few seconds, it began accelerating forward.

When it began moving in a reasonable speed, the attendants got up and began giving sweets to the kids, magazines to the adults.

Most of teens were either sleeping or fiddling with the minicomputer in front of them. The awkward passenger the Asian last encountered sat directly in front of her, so she saw him the first time she got out and the last one when she went back to her seat.

By the looks of it, the passenger is listening to a song by _Boys like Girls_. How much awkward can the man get?

But after a little while, he changed to _Linkin Park_.

The passenger next to him got off her seat and went to the attendant. "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" the Asian murmured.

"It's supposed to be," the passenger replied. "My name is Gwen, what is yours?"

"Julie," the Asian answered, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Julie!" Gwen exclaimed. "If you are wondering, since my cousin is shy, his name is Ben."

"Okay…"

Gwen nodded formally and walked back to her seat. Ben – the awkward passenger – glance at Julie, but went back to what he's doing much too quickly that Julie thought she was imagining.

Apollo came from his section and walked over to Julie. "I sense you have a crush on him," he said, no question asked.

"So?" Julie muttered, waiting for the time he leaves.

"Take the risk, take the risk, take the risk!" he chanted. Elena chuckled and joined him. Ben got up from his seat and directly went to the bathroom, his eyes trained on it (glances on anything else but it).

"Oh look, you made him uncomfortable!" Julie said, frowning at Apollo. "Might as well shoo you back to your section."

"I'm going, no need to tell me to do nothing. Besides, if the Olympians were real, my namesake will burn you to crisps!" Apollo laughed loudly and walked back.

"In, out, in, out," Julie murmured, taking and blowing breaths between each word. Ben came from the bathroom and back to his seat.

A light in Julie's aisle pop and she walks over to it. "Hello, may you please give this to that redhead over there at the back?" the passenger asked venomously sweetly, which is a waste for Julie can see through it.

"Okay," she murmured. "Shall I say it came from -," she glances at his seat number, "- seat no. 33D?"

"No thank you, she would recognize me anyway, I'd like to keep anonymous."

Julie took the package and gave it to Gwen. "Hermes!" Apollo shouted for Julie to hear. Julie shot a murderous glare at Apollo, who sheepishly stare back and continued doing his business.

"Wait," Gwen told Julie before she leaves, "is…is it okay if you stay for awhile? It seems like I know you before…"

Julie just nod and watched as Gwen curiously open the box. She took out another white box, with fancy writing such as, "Cuz I can't help falling in love with you," in Kristen ITC's font.

She opened the box, and out came another box. This time, the writings were more romantic, and the box is color red. The writing that caught both of their eyes is, "No matter how I feel, it's always true, that the one thing that makes me smile is you," in Jellyka – Love and Passion. On the box is a letter, with the corniest paragraph Julie ever read:

"I'd rather have  
bad times with you,  
than good times  
with someone else.  
I'd rather be beside you  
in a storm,  
than safe and warm  
by myself.  
I'd rather have  
hard times together,  
than to have it easy apart.  
Remember I'd always  
love you…"

Gwen rolled her eyes, not noticing the last word of the quote, baby, isn't written down.

She opened the box, and took out another box. This time, it's the golden color of the prairie. The only quote written is, "Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else," in Honey Script.

She opened the box and found another box, putting the last box on top of the stack Julie is now fixing, opening the top, so you can see all the boxes open.

"This is getting frustrating," Gwen muttered as Ben chuckled by her side.

The box said, "and now…" along with the three dots.

She opened the box, and found another box saying, "Will." with the dot. She handed the open box to Julie.

"You." The smaller box read. She opens and gives it to Julie, placing it on the heavy-looking boxes.

"Me?" the smaller box read. She opened the box and found a black, velvet box inside the box. She opened, expecting, "APRIL FOOLS!" but instead, she found a little note, saying the final word that made the sentence complete, clearing all doubts and confusion: "Marry."

At this, Gwen's eyes began to water. Julie gasp, keeping hold of all the giggles inside her. The passenger, who told her to give the package to Gwen, pops in front of her, smiling.

"Please?" he asked. _Why it is that he keeps saying unnecessary words?_ Julie yelled in her mind.

"Y-Yes," Gwen choked the word out of her mouth. The passenger smiled widely, his eyes dancing around. He takes Gwen's hand and places a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Julie," Gwen murmured, "this is Kevin, my -."

"Fiancé," Kevin said, looking with wonder at Gwen. Julie nods her head, and placed the boxes – along with the ring box – under the seat in front of her.

"Did you chop it out of your back?" Ben joked, killing the happily-ever-after mood.

"No, Ben," Kevin growled, "it came from…uh…"

"There's no need to fight," Julie murmured. Kevin nods, and raised his head.

"SHE SAID YES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, smiling much wider than before. A couple, looking like Gwen's parents, clapped and cried, along with the other people in their section.

"Where did you get it from anyways?" Gwen asked the question Ben wanted an answer from.

"It's passed down my family for generations," Kevin answered, "my…uh…mom gave it to me as a kid for safe keeping. I didn't know what it's for, nor do I want to sell it. When I turned 11, I knew what it's for thanks to...Mr. Tennyson. You know, Max?"

Ben nods sharply, and went back to his game. Kevin rolls his eyes as Gwen stares at Kevin, eyes filled with love and honesty.

Julie left the scene quickly, and went back to her aisle. There stood an unknown woman. She looked very beautiful, that Julie felt envy. "I see, you want something like that?" the woman said, her voice filled with excitement of a young lady.

"Nope," Julie said, popping the P.

"Are you sure?"

"Nope."

The woman rolled her eyes, and stood still like before. Julie took her cart and walked down the aisle, distributing the food.

After finishing, she went back to her seat, and took out a container filled with French fries and fried chicken.

"You see…"

"Shut up Apollo."

"At least…"

"No."

"Do you want to see what happens to people who don't listen to me?"

"No."

"Anyway, I feel this…"

"I know, they must go together, it would be magical and fill my heart, ridding the sorrow!"

Apollo and the mysterious woman talked. Apollo then walked back to his aisle, smiling at Julie cheekily.

"I don't know how I stand him," Sarah said, walking over to Elena. After finishing her lunch, or brunch, Julie walked to the stewardesses.

"You are falling for him," Elena simply said.

"I don't! I mean, who can fall for an annoying, nasal voiced man?" Sarah defended herself, not wanting to accept the fact she's falling for him. She hears an arrow going after her, so she ducked, but nothing passed but thin air.

"Nasal?" Julie snorted. "His voice seems full of passion. I thought you think just like me."

"Anyway, that ain't the point," Elena muttered. "The point is that my two besties are falling!"

"Yip!" Julie chirped in an unlikely Julie way.

"Oh man…" Sarah muttered, smacking her forehead. She glances at the emerald eyed man that seems to be glowing blood red.

"He's just a passenger, I bet there's a rule against stewardesses dating passengers," Julie sighed, looking at Ben's direction. Gwen has calmed down, but still shaking with excitement.

"Hmm…maybe he's playing one of those games that connect with other seats?" Elena asked. "We have our own seats, maybe you can challenge him?"

"If I know what is his username," Julie muttered.

"Well…luckily, it does seem obvious," Sarah giggled, pointing at Julie's screen, sitting on the seat next to Julie's seat, somehow doing everything really fast. It's natural to her.

On the screen, is a crazy questionnaire game, called Questionnaire. The game will ask questions on both players, seeing who would be the smartest. On the right side, is a chat box, where the players chat.

Julie sits on her seat, Elena standing next to her. Their shifts don't start until the next hour, when they have to collect the food.

Julie clicks play, and there you get to choose whether you want single player or multiplayer. Julie picked multiplayer, and a list of all the passengers playing on the plane shows. Julie went down the list of at least twelve passengers.

"In Luv wid Goddess?" Sarah chuckled.

"Must be Apollo, flattering all the ladies passing by the list," Elena pounced, angering Sarah, though it isn't visibly shown.

Julie continues scrolling, names like, "FwAnNiE," "Fruck Bi," and "Toy" passed by. Then, passing by, "Tennie," she gave up, but after "Tennie" is "Engaged". Thinking it's Kevin, she chose it and began playing.

_Who sung Tic Toc?_

Julie answers, _LeAnn Rimes_.

The opposite player answers, _Ke$ha_.

Elena walks back and forth, trying to look professional. Getting a quick glance at Kevin's screen – like a spy – she walks back to Julie's row. "Yup."

_So, do you know which username is Benji?_

_R u dat stewds wid Gwen?_

_Yes._

_Ooh. I must tell him imeditly._

_NO!_

_K. Wht d'u sik da mighty Kevin 4?_

_For Ben's username._

_Ooh. Stret4ward, huh? Gwen told me girls rn't stret4ward._

_At least give me a clue._

_So I'm da girl now?_

_No._

_Smthing having 2 do wid eyes._

_Thanks._

_No prob._

Julie exits the game with Kevin and began searching for the username. Only seven are left:

Brink-of-Destruction

In-Luv-wid-Goddess

Engaged

FwAnNiE

When I First Saw Her, I Recoiled…Not

We Stared, and Stared, and Stared

ShATDATRAP!

The two phrases for usernames caught her attention. She then played with the first, "When I First Saw Her, I Recoiled…Not".

This time, a subject rolled. It ended at Greek Myth.

_What is Artemis's Roman name?_

When I First Saw Her, I Recoiled…Not: _Diana_

SnowBear: _Diana_

_What is the name of the god/goddess who gave up his/her place to keep the peace?_

When I First Saw Her, I Recoiled…Not: _Hestia_

SnowBear: _Hestia_

_Which of the following had a rare happy ending?_

When I First Saw Her, I Recoiled…Not: _Ceyx and Alcyone_

SnowBear: _Perseus_

After beating around the bush, Julie began asking.

_Hi._

_Hi._

_Umm…_

_Want to argue about the happy ending?_

_Not my fault you got the wrong answer._

_My cousin would argue with you if he were me._

_What is the name of your cousin?_

_Ben._

_I'm Julie!_

_Oh…Jules!_

_Wow, got a nickname._

_Do you know what Kevin's username here is? Knowing him, he probably is playing around. He would go by every game one by one._

_Yeah, he's Engaged._

_Original._

_Do you know Ben's?_

_Of course, it's We Stared, and Stared, and Stared._

_Thanks!_

Julie glances at Ben, the row in front of her.

The other player chose the subject Random.

_Where did French fries originated?_

SnowBear: _France_

We Stared, and Stared, and Stared: _Italy_

We Stared, and Stared, and Stared then started the conversation.

_Cute name!_

_Thanks._

_Let me guess…you're a female._

_Yup._

_Haha!_

_Why Italy?_

_Dunno._

_It's French._

_Okay._

_Who made the song, Heaven?_

SnowBear: _Bryan Adams_

We Stared, and Stared, and Stared: _Bryan Adams_

_Small brain, big heart. Don't you think, SnowBear?_

_Haha._

_Too much sarcasm._

_Not really._

_How many male band members are in Ace of Base?_

SnowBear: 2

We Stared, and Stared, and Stared: 3

_How many manmade objects are seen in outer space?_

SnowBear: _0_

We Stared, and Stared, and Stared: _0_

_Who told you?_

_My cousin._

_Hmm…is your name Ben?_

_Yeah._

_Great, I'm Julie, that stewardess with Gwen!_

_Oh, hi!_

_Haha!_

At that moment, they began chatting more and more, that Sarah left to collect the trays.

"Hey Jules, shift," Elena muttered. Jules nodded and got up, shaking her sleeping legs.

They went up and down their aisles quickly, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen being on Julie's side. When she finished, she parks her cart where she took it and grabs some refreshments and magazines and hands them to the passengers.

She then sits on her seat, watching the dark screen move about as she misses every question on the game. Looks like Ben is enjoying himself.

She gets up and walks down to Sarah's aisle. "Hey Sarah," she murmured.

Sarah glances at her, and back outside the window. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Sarah whispered quietly. From Julie's perceptive, this isn't what the Sarah she knows would be doing, because Sarah is always filled with joy and happiness, she's the most active person among them stewardesses, but quite a denial when talking about her love life. When Sarah becomes what she is right now, it can mean trouble at times.

"What is it?" Julie demanded, impatient for her answer.

"The last time I broke my nail," Sarah began, "I fell to the ground. Now, I broke my fingernail again, the very same nail I broke!" Or it can sometimes mean breaking nails. Sarah loves her nails.

"Where did you fall then?"

"Apollo's chest." Her eyes are then filled with admiration and fear. "It's rock solid that I could've screamed. I even have a bruise here on my arm to prove it to you."

"Are you sure it wasn't a seat you bumped into?" Julie asked, her eyes wide.

"No, I felt his cheek on my hair." She sighed contentedly, touching her hair. "I don't think I will wash my hair on our next stop."

Julie rolls her eyes. Then, Apollo walks down her aisle. Now imagine, in Sarah's sight, you see him smiling, his eyes crunched like those of a male model walking down the runway. You see his blond hair flying back, now looking as if he put on gel. Then, his tie flies the same direction as his hair. As his shoes come in your line of vision, you see him fly to you. Unbelievable.

Now snap out of it. He's just walking down to you, Sarah.

"Okay, I'll just leave." Julie got up and strides back to her aisle, and to her seat. She takes a small peak at them, and found Apollo asking for Sarah's hand. She sighs and goes back to her game. Sixty five questions passed, and she only answered three. Ben answered none of them correctly.

_Wow. Seventy?_

_Yeah, I'm that awesome, aren't I?_

_Yeah you are._

_Thank you._

Julie scoots closer to her seat, for someone wants to pass by to sit on the seat next to her. Thinking its Elena, she began talking.

"Oh Elena," Julie gushed, "Sarah fell head over heels for Apollo. Isn't that beautiful? I just saw him walking by over to her."

Elena didn't answer her, instead took her hand and put it in hers. Suddenly, it's not the soft, lotion hands she feels. Instead, it is a foreign hand. This is not Sarah.

Julie's eyes widen at the warmth. She turns her head to the person sitting next to her. It's Ben.

"Hey, my hands got tired typing," Ben said. "I think it's much easier talking, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Julie murmured. "Kevin used slangs."

"Ah, that would be much easier," Ben murmured thoughtfully, "but I'm not experienced, and Gwen won't allow me to use them. She thinks it would affect the rest of my lifestyle."

"Sadly true," Julie muttered.

They then stare off. Julie connects her eyes to Ben's, initiating a very strong spell that won't allow them to look the other way around. No one was here to distract one to break the spell. It is just them.

Suddenly, Elena walks by. "Hey, Apollo and Sa- oh. I guess they're not the only one," Elena murmured and walks away. She then walks back. "Hello, is anyone there? Hmm…I need to call someone…"

A minute later, Gwen walks by, smiling widely. "I knew it would work! Ah, a day filled with love. Isn't that beautiful?" she asked.

* * *

_Apollo_

Aphrodite just passed by, giving me advice, though it's more like arguing. Sheesh.

I'm due on the winter season to Olympus. Zeus is holding a very rare game of extreme Truth or Dare, filled with gossips, hatred, and all those stuffs. He guarantees it's going to be fun, even with our sons and daughters to aid us with their intelligence and stubbornness, all from their god/goddess parents.

Sarah's crush is growing, so is mine. Never felt it before…maybe I should build her a castle to live in like a true queen. I shall be her king!

Anyway, that Gwen girl said "love". With Aphrodite still in this plane, I bet she's smiling very wide, probably enjoying herself. After Percy and Annabeth, she moved on to another not-matched pairs (badly enough, she included me among the pairings). This bunch is the unfortunate bunch with gods and goddesses directly disturbing the human civilization, against the very ancient laws. Does it seem to matter with this Sarah in my arms? Nah.

* * *

As the plane descends, Ben and Julie talks about their lives. They exchanged number and email, secretly hoping they would need each other the minute they leave each other.

"This isn't any fling," the lady with blonde hair flowing down to her waste chirped, "this is going to be a happily ever after!"

Yes, not any passing. It's going to last a lifetime. Imagine telling this to your grandchildren.

When the plane landed, Kevin walks over to Gwen and gives her a kiss, turning into a full make out session that Elena had to go over to them to stop the inappropriate scenes being passed to young children.

Apollo has finally asked Sarah out (this crushing started at least two years ago, and Apollo doesn't have the strength to go over to her). Ben and Julie are going great along. Love sprung in the air in a much unexpected time, thanks to Aphrodite (who can make any two fall in love at times they don't expect it, even if it means a Cyclops and the most beautiful woman on Earth, not Olympus).

The first and second thirds of the airplane left. Then, the third section left, only leaving Kevin, Gwen, and Ben leaving with the crewmembers. "Well, that was lovely," Apollo murmured, gazing at Sarah lovingly, so did Kevin and Gwen, as Julie and Ben blush. Elena and the other two unknown crewmembers mentioned rolled their eyes, possibly jealous of them, but when the pilots walk out, the two unknown crewmembers began whispering, leaving Elena finding the whole situation ridiculous. I mean, in love in the plane? How…oh. Look over there, a handsome passenger forgot his bag. How charming, for Elena's eyes trailed around his face.

How unpredictable Aphrodite can go. The only normal person in this picture right now is…Aphrodite.

The lovesick couples walk over to the airport.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, hopefully too soon," Ben winked.

And horribly soon for Aphrodite, they went their ways as the other couples are able to get together and probably last a lifetime.

* * *

_A year later…_

Julie found a permanent home to live in, taking a break from moving around in the airplane.

The most effective airplane flight was that when everyone around her fell in love, even her herself.

She remembered that man that was with her, she forgot his name. Frank? No…came from Benjamin Franklin…maybe Ben, who knows?

She moves into her small, luxurious apartment. She packs her bags around, putting everything in their appropriate places.

At least four hours later of feeling home in the apartment, buying groceries and such. But the grocery bags were heavy. She dragged them until the second floor (she lives in the fourth floor). Giving up, she brings up one at a time. Suddenly, a door close to her groceries opens, revealing a man who hasn't shaved for long, in a baggy black shirt and baggy pants. To say the least, he looks…ahem…_hot_to Julie that she began to blush.

"Julie?" the man gasped.

"Ben!" she suddenly recognized.

"Need a little help?" Ben asked, smiling that adorable smile of his. She nods, and they together bring it up to the fourth.

"You moved in, right?" Ben asked.

"Yup," Julie replied, "tired of being a sort-of nomad. I'm still good with presentation and all."

"Nice to know you settled," Ben said. "I traced your history last week, turns out you moved and never stopped moving."

"Yeah, working nonstop," Julie smiled.

"Unbelievable," Ben murmured. "I can't last at work any longer like you, nowhere close."

"Such a nice compliment. Haven't called me ever since."

"Yeah, busy with college."

"Acceptable excuse."

"Didn't you try?"

"Didn't work."

"Woops."

Julie takes her keys and opens the door. Ben takes everything else and follows Julie to the kitchen.

"Guess we are neighbors now," Ben murmured. "Think we can…"

"Yeah."

And just that, they came together. At the age of twenty five, they got married, with the help of a disguised Aphrodite.

"I think I shall return to Percy and Annabeth now…" she murmured, done with her job (and giving her blessing to a happy life to both).


End file.
